


Teach Me

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuteness abounding, Fluff, M/M, Tarot Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd wants to learn more about his future, so Hawkins teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

            “Feckin’ asshole,” Kidd grumbled as he stalked through the darkened halls of their base. Apoo had annoyed him – as per the usual – and he wondered why he let the long-armed idiot stay in this alliance. All the idiot did was annoy Kidd and ruin their base. He was a total dick and the redhead wanted no part of him anymore. Stalking through the halls, he fucked into a nearby room to escape. He did not expect the room to be occupied.

 

            Hawkins sat in near darkness – illuminated only by three candles - at a table that was tucked away in the corner of the room. Kidd knew it was a library of some sorts, but he never went inside. The blond was, as usual, playing with his cards. He was always playing with his cards. Kidd had no idea why or what made those cards so special. He had only even seen one of them, and the design was fairly pretty, but he had no idea what it meant. Maybe Hawkins would teach him. Why not ask – the worst the other could do was say no.

 

            “Oi!” The redhead said as he walked over, knowing full well that he was interrupting. But he had a good reason this time, it was not because he just wanted attention.

            Ruby irises looked up to see the on-coming captain. His expression did not chance, so Kidd had no idea if he was annoying the blond or not.

            “…May I help you?”

            “Yeah,” he said, walking around the table to the blond. Moving the taller man’s arm, he plopped himself down into Hawkins’ lap. This was a common occurrence, to see Kidd in someone’s lap – and no one ever seemed to really protest. “Tell m’ ‘bout yer cards!”

 

            Hawkins did not protest this, having become used to the strange quirk his fellow captain had. However, he was slightly shocked at the request. “You wish to learn Tarot?”

            “I wanna know why ya always play with ‘em. So tell m’ ‘bout ‘em,” Kidd said, leaning back against the blond’s chest.

            “I suppose that it would be best to show, and then explain. So,” he said, gathering the cards off of the table. Shuffling them with precise actions, he cleared his throat. “Ask the cards a question.”

            “Wha’ should I ask?”

            “Anything. Perhaps your fortune for love? That is always a popular choice,” he supplied.

            Kidd shrugged. “A’righ’, sure. Tell m’ ‘bout m’ love life.”

 

            The deck was shuffled once more, and then cards began to be laid before the duo on the table in a very particular pattern. The redhead had absolutely no idea why, but he simply waited and watched.

            “..would you like details?”

            “Gimmie ‘e gist first?”

            “Trust yours, and do not be afraid. Chance of love… 99%.”

            “Really? ‘Ey say all’a ‘at?” The younger captain tilted his head as he looked at the cards on the table.”

 

            “Yes. Each card has a different meaning. Shall I explain?” The nod from Kidd had him reaching out to pull one of the cards off of the table. “This is Temperance, in its natural position. It symbolizes a mixing of elements. This is you currently.” Setting it down, he picked up another. “IV of Cups, reversed.”

            “Izzat ‘ppoused ta be upside down?”

            “They can be. It simply switches the cards meaning to mean the opposite. In this case, this now means that you are finding yourself once more. You are now fresh and new.”

            Kidd took the card gently, staring at it for a few moments, before setting it down on the table. He then pointed at the rest. “Wha’ ‘bout ‘ese?”

 

            Thin fingers ghosted over the cards. “The Fool: a willingness to reach into the unknown. II of Rods, dreams will become reality. The Chariot, maintain focus. All of this leads to VI of Rods: your hard work will pay off.”

            Nodding, he crossed his arms over his chest. “So… if ya got ‘is when askin’ yer cards a question, would ya go fer it?”

            “I would,” he agreed. Gathering up the cards once more, he pulled them into a pile and then shuffled them back into the deck. Practiced hands easily mixed the cards together once more, then set them down on the table. “Are you satisfied now?”

            Kidd nodded and then stood. “Yeah, ‘anks!” He grinned and then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

            The blond was not sure what he was expecting to happen, however, that was not it. After a few minutes, he stood and pocketed his deck, intent on getting a cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

 

            Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the day. Hawkins wondered what on earth the other captain was doing. He would hate to admit, but he was slightly curious. Though, as long as it did not disturb him, he did not care. Eustass Kidd could do anything he wanted, so long as he was left out of the majority of the fighting.

 

            Retiring to his room, he performed his usual nightly ritual. Lighting a candle on his bedside table, he climbed into bed. Picking up the book that he had borrowed from Killer – who seemed to be one of the only people around who possessed any sort of a mind – he opened to the page he had dog-eared. He often enjoyed borrowing books and being in the company of the other blond. At least the other was not so painfully obnoxious as the others in the alliance were.

            Relaxing in the bed, he read by candlelight, completely absorbed in the words. He grew tired soon and bargained with himself that he would finish this chapter, and then sleep.

 

            He turned the page, and settled himself down to absorb the last of the information. He almost missed the door open, but he was not that far into the book. Ruby eyes snapped to the side, and he saw a familiar shadow in the doorway.

            Kidd shuffled slightly in the doorway before he walked over. Without even hesitating, he climbed into his fellow captain’s bed, as if he belonged there.

 

            “May I help you?”

            “Nah, keep doin’ wha’ yer doin’.”

            Hawkins frowned and shut the book. Turning his head, he stared down at the other. “Why are you in my bed?”

            “Takin’ a chance. Like ya said ta.”

 

            A realization suddenly washed over him. True, he did feel… something other than disgust or irritation with the younger captain; however he was not sure that the word ‘romance’ was in his vocabulary. Yet the redhead had clearly made an attempt today, a small gesture to show that he was trying. Hawkins could at least return the gesture. “Are you staying this night?”

            Kidd looked up at the other. “…will ya lemme?”

            “If that is what you wish.”

            A grin crossed over his face. Without waiting any longer, he easily moved to bury himself underneath the blankets.

            “Just for tonight,” Hawkins clarified, moving to blow out the candle. Laying down, he turned to face the other in the darkness.

 

            A hum of acknowledgement sounded from the redhead. He snuggled slightly closer, but stopped before their bodies touched. “Hey Hawkins?”

            “What is it?”

            “’Anks fer showin’ m’ yer cards,” he murmured sleepily. Soon, he dozed off.

            Hawkins lay awake for quite some time before he realized that he had actually invited this. This relationship could actually work. Only time would tell what would happen.

 

            After all, the cards were never wrong.


End file.
